Garbage Trek
Garbage Trek is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Summary Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin, space trash disposal, try to collect all of the garbage in space. But Moose-ians Pablo and Tyrone need garbage to power their moose ship, so they try to steal the trash. Recap Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are in the backyard wearing blue caps. They introduce themselves to the viewer as Lieutenant Uniqua, Captain Tasha, and Ensign Austin, space garbage collectors. They sing Intergalactic Garbage Trek as they explain their jobs. The backyard transforms into outer space. Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are next shown in a large spaceship known as the USS Collector. The three collect trash from several planets while singing the song Trash Day. Meanwhile, Moose-ian aliens Pablo and Tyrone are low on garbage (which fuels their ship). They spot the USS Collector and decide to trick the garbage collectors into giving them their garbage so their ship can run on full power. They send a distress call to the USS Collector. Tyrone hides behind a rock on a meteor and repeatedly yells "Help!". The USS Collector flies over to the meteor. Lieutenant Uniqua, Captain Tasha and Ensign Austin get out of their ship to investigate the signal. They do not notice Pablo steering the Moose-ian ship over to the USS Collector. When the garbage collectors finally find Tyrone, Pablo has loaded all of the garbage from the back of the garbage collectors' ship into his ship. He picks up Tyrone and flies off. Tasha realizes that the Moose-ians have tricked them. They get back into their ship. Austin locates a high garbage rating in the Dumpsterian Sector. Tasha tells him to fly the ship over there. They take the garbage from a few planets and their ship is full of garbage again. They recieve another distress call from Moose-ian Pablo. Tasha asks if it is a trick like before. Pablo tells her it is not, though he is lying. Tasha flies the USS Collector over to the source of the distress call. She gets out with Uniqua and Austin following close behind. They find Pablo, who, like Tyrone previously, is tricking the garbage collectors. Tyrone has taken the garbage from the Collector and transports Pablo back into the ship. The Moose-ians sing That Garbage Funk. After the song, Moose-ians Pablo and Tyrone, and Garbage Collectors Tasha, Austin, and Uniqua locate a planet made entirely of garbage. Overcome with joy, the Moose-ians head for the planet to collect all the garbage. When the garbage collectors realize what a daunting task it will be be to collect the garbage on Garbage Planet, Tasha sings You Can Do It to Lieutenant Uniqua and Ensign Austin. She then drives the ship forward. In an another attempt to sabotage the USS Collector's attempts to get the garbage, the Moose-ians magnetize a nearby moon, so that when the USS Collector approaches the planet, it will be pulled toward the moon. The ship gets flipped upside-down, with Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin hanging from their seats. Meanwhile, the Moose-ian ship is collecting all of the garbage. Captain Tasha orders Ensign Austin to activate the anti-gravity function, releasing the USS Collector from the moon's magnetic pull. Moose-ians Pablo and Tyrone become so excited over their garbage, that they do not realize that they are being sucked into a black hole. After taking notice, the Moose-ians send another distress call to the USS Collector. Tasha is about to leave them, thinking it's another trick, until Enisign Austin informs her that the distress call is coming from inside the black hole. Tasha brings them up on the ship's screen and sees them repeatedly yelling "Help!". Without further delay, Captain Tasha orders Lieutenant Uniqua to fly the ship with "zip speed" toward the black hole. "We've gotta rescue those Moose-ians!" she declares. As they fly forward, Austin tells her that the ship is too close to the black hole and is being sucked in. He then tells her that he can not get the ship out of the black hole since it is too heavy. The Moose-ians and the garbage collectors scream. Pablo and Tyrone tell the garbage collectors their ship runs on garbage. Tasha figures out that if the Moose-ian ship runs on garbage, they can give the ship garbage, causing it to be able to escape the black hole, and since the garbage is not in the USS Collector anymore, the ship will be light enough to escape the black hole as well. The garbage collectors do this. The Moose-ian ship flies out of the black hole. Austin tells Tasha that the ship is still to heavy to escape the black hole. The garbage collectors send a distress call to the Moose-ian ship. The Moose-ians do not respond. She thinks they are leaving without them until the ship circles the black hole and brings the ship out using a transportation ray. The garbage collectors thank the Moose-ians. Uniqua's stomach growls. Tasha asks if the sound came from more aliens. Uniqua tells her that the sound was only her stomach and invites everyone else over to her house for sloppy joes. The characters sing the end song after outer space transforms back into the backyard. The characters rush into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tasha opens the previously closed door and shouts "Zip speed!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Lieutenant Uniqua) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Moose-ian Pablo) *Sean Curley as Singing Voice Pablo *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Moose-ian Tyrone) *Leon G. Thomas III as Singing Voice Tyrone *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Captain Tasha) *Gabriella Malek as Singing Voice Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Ensign Austin) *Thomas Sharkey as Singing Voice Austin See also *Garbage Trek (transcript) *Intergalactic Garbage Trek *Trash Day *That Garbage Funk *You Can Do It Category:Episodes Category:Season 3